Luchadora!
by Morella Malfoy
Summary: Cuando pensé que te conocía pensaba que eras cincero...


Hola este es el primer songfic q escribo, es de Tom y Ginny con la letra de "Luchadora" o "Fighter" como prefieran, la canción es de Christina Aguilera, y lo personajes son de Jk Rowling.

Pd: en una parte de la canción para ser mas exacta está parte "Nunca lo vi venir,

Todas tus puñaladas por la espalda,

Sólo para que pudieras ganar harto poder antes de que me diera cuenta de tu juego" en la traducción original dice "dinero" y no "poder" como esta escrito mas abajo, pero lo cambie porq me pareció q quedaba mejor.

Ya saben si le gusto dejen rew, todo tipo de comentarios son aceptados.

Morella Malfoy

-

Luchadora!

Estoy sola en el cuarto de las chicas de 5 año de Griffindor. Por suerte todas ellas q se hacen llamar "mis amigas" están durmiendo y no saben q yo sigo acá mirando la noche sin luna desde mi ventana... pensando en vos.

Cuando pensé que te conocía  
Pensaba que eras sincero  
Supongo que yo...

Ellas aun creen q sigo enamorada del joven Potter del heredero de Godric Griffindor, pero están demasiado equivocadas, porque en el único q pienso desde hace mas de 4 años es en vos..

Yo no podía confiar porque tu tiempo de disuadirme había acabado, porque ya me harté  
Tú estuviste,  
Allí a mi lado, siempre listo para el paseo  
Pero tu...

Vos sos al q amo.

Alegre, el paseo ardió en llamas porque tu codicia me vendió sin ninguna vergüenza (mm hmm)  
Después de todos los robos y engaños probablemente crees que te tengo resentimiento  
Pero... (un un... no no no)

Y a pesar de q teñiste mi mundo de sangre y me arrastraste a las tinieblas no te odio ni te culpo es mas te agradezco.

Estás equivocado...  
Porque si no hubiera sido por todo lo que intentaste hacer yo no sabría  
De lo que soy capaz  
De sobreponerme...

A pesar de q me arrebatastes la inocencia y pureza q antes tenia; logrando q ya no creyera en príncipes azules ni en finales de cuentos de hadas... a partir de q te apoderaste de mi ya no creo mas en todas esas estupideces infantiles.

Así que quiero decirte "gracias"  
Porque me hizo mucho más fuerte  
Me hace trabajar un poco más duro  
Me hace mucho más sabia

Porque gracias a esa experiencia q tuve q vivir siendo todavía muy chica, me hizo madurar, antes de tiempo y darme cuenta q durante mas de 11 años de mi vida estuve envuelta en una mentira a la q hacía llamar vida.

Así que gracias por hacer de mí una LUCHADORA!  
Por hacerme aprender un poco más rápido  
Por hacer mi piel un poco más resistente  
Me hizo mucho más inteligente...  
Así que gracias por hacer de mí una LUCHADORA!

Gracias a vos logre ver el mundo real y no me arrepiento de q me hallas arrancado las vendas q cubrían mis ojos, aunque en realidad me arrancastes las vendas de "color de rosa" para cambiarlas por unas "negras".

Nunca lo vi venir,  
Todas tus puñaladas por la espalda,  
Sólo para que pudieras ganar harto poder antes de que me diera cuenta de tu juego

Ya todos tus vasallos fueron arrestados y los q no ya están muertos, al igual q vos... por eso ahora q tenes q rendir cuentas pretendes inútilmente hacerte la victima.

Escuché,  
Que ahora vas por ahí (pretendiendo ser) la víctima

Pretendiendo echarle la culpa a los demás.

Pero ni  
Siquiera empieces a sentir que yo soy a quien debes culpar porque tú cavaste tu propia tumba (uh huh)  
Después de todas las peleas y mentiras, sí, querías dañarme, pero eso ya no funcionará  
(ya no... no no... todo... terminó)

Ya no me engañas, tus mentiras no me afectan. Y a pesar de q todavía te amo no me arrepiento de ser yo unas de las q mas ayudo para q vos hoy estuvieras muerto, haciendo caso a tus palabras "si alguien te estorba, mátalo es la mejor forma de q ya no te moleste mas, y no sientas culpa de lo q haces, pequeña"

Porque si no fuera por toda tu tortura no sabría cómo  
Estar así de renovada  
Y nunca volver a deprimirme

Gracias a ti Tom y a la nueva personalidad q por vos creé ya nadie se cree capaz de avasallarme, ya todos me respetan .

Así que quiero decirte "gracias"  
Porque me hizo mucho más fuerte  
Me hace trabajar un poco más duro  
Me hace mucho más sabia

Gracias por todo lo q has hecho por mi.


End file.
